pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Begin!
Smash Begin! is the first episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle!. It aired 12/15/2015. Story Morton Koopaling is in an announcer’s box, spinning in his chair. Morton: Welcome all to those who have chosen to read this series! For those of you who have no clue what’s going on, this is a Pokémon series featuring the characters of Super Smash Bros! Now, the rules. There are way too many characters in this series for it to be single trainers, so this is a tag team tournament. Each character will pair up with another of their own choosing, each allowed to register one Pokémon to battle with. They win, yay! They move on to the next round. They lose, boo! They’re out! Now, let’s take a look at their progress in finding partners! In the stadium, all the characters are scattered around, searching for a partner. Mario meets up with Peach, who smiles flirtingly with him. Peach: (In seductive manner) Why, hello, Mario. Mario: (Thick Italian accent) Whya, hello, Princess. Peach: (Gives exaggerated sigh) I would just love to compete, but I’m not that strong of a trainer. If only there was a big, strong man that could help me compete. Mario: Wella, looka no-a further, mi amore! For I, Supa Mario, would be a honad to be ya partna! Mario offers his arm, as Peach interlocks her arm with it. Mario walks towards the registration stand, as Peach skips alongside him. Mario: Wha-hoo! Link bows in front of Zelda, as she blushes from it, others watching. Zelda: (Embarrassed) Link, stand up! Everyone is staring! Link stands. Link: Princess Zelda, will you honor me by being my partner? Zelda: (Elated) Oh, of course I would! Anything for the hero that saves me in every game! Link and Zelda head for the registration stand. Larry Koopa is running the stand, signing Mario and Peach up. The two leave the registration stand, as Luigi approaches them. Luigi: (Voice shaky) Hey, Mario. You said that we could t-t-team up for this tournament. Mario: (Apologetic) Oh, a so a sorry, Luigi! I a totally forgot and sign a up with a Peach already! Luigi: WHA?! Oh. Luigi looks at the ground, bashfully kicking the ground. Luigi walks off in a slumber, Mario feeling bad. Mario: Oh, poor brother! Peach: I’m sorry Mario. (She holds him closer) But you agreed to help me. Come on! Peach drags Mario along, Mario looking back at Luigi. Falco is in the stands, eyeing the crowd of participants from above. Fox: What’s wrong? Not comfortable with interacting with people there? Falco turns, seeing Fox approaching. Falco: What? You not capable of finding another partner? Fox: Why look outside your own game universe, when we work so well? We’ve worked together for years. Why break the chain now? Falco: Heh. You’re cocky, that’s for sure. Fine. We can team up. But know that we’re equals! Fox: Wouldn’t dream of anything else. Luigi tries to approach Yoshi, who sniffs the air, running off. Luigi reaches out as if to signal him, but Yoshi doesn’t notice. Luigi sighs. Luigi: No one wants to team up with me. Voice: Ooh-hoo. Need a partner? Luigi turns, and jumps in fright as Dr. Mario is standing at his side. Luigi: Uh, M-mario? Dr. Mario: Who is this a Mario you speak of? I am Dr. Mario, M.D. I couldn’t help but a overhear you a needing a partner, and I would like to a volunteer, as I a need one as well. Luigi: But, aren’t you already with Princess Peach? Dr. Mario: Nonsense! For now, I am a yours. End Scene Scene Change: Time moves forward to the beginning of the tournament. Roy Koopa is the referee, standing in the referee box. All the participants are in the trainer stands, all of them sitting in the stands. The crowd is filled with NPCs from all the different games represented. Morton: And now, we finally begin Super Smash Bros Pokémon! Our referee is Roy Koopa, who’s word is law! He says it, you listen! Roy K: Each team is allowed two Pokémon, with one Pokémon each. The battle goes until both Pokémon on one side are defeated! Morton: And now, the first round battles have been chose completely by random! A monitor is on the announcers tower, as it shows four question mark boxes. The pictures change, showing Team Star Fox, made up of Fox and Falco, vs. Team Ice Climbers, made up of Nana and Popo. Ice Climbers: Oh yeah! Falco: What?! Wait just a minute! Falco stands up, leaping onto the field. Falco: The Ice Climbers are only one official character! They shouldn’t be allowed to be considered as two separate characters! Ludwig von: I can help answer that. Ludwig von Koopa flies in on his Clown Car, right by Falco. Fox climbs down after him. Morton: I shall introduce Ludwig von Koopa to you now! All questions about the proceedings of the tournament will be asked to and answered by Ludwing! Ludwig von: Now, Ice Climbers is unique between all Smash Bros characters by being two characters in one. In that sense, it is only logical for them to count as individuals for this competition. If we were to do this by having two individual playable characters, then they would have to team up with another person, making it a three on two battle. If you desire it, we can enact on this rule, and give them another partner. Fox: No! No! We are perfectly fine with fighting just the two of them. Right, Falco? Falco: (Irritated) Fine, whatev. Popo: Time to fight them off! Nana: Whoa! Alright! Fox and Falco take their places on the left side, while Nana and Popo take their places on the right. Roy: And, begin! Fox: Ninetales, come on! Falco: Talonflame, let’s join the hunt! Nana: Froslass! Popo: Beartic! The four throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Fox: Ninetales, Falco: Talonflame, Fox & Falco: Quick Attack! Ninetales and Talonflame both dash forward, moving at a blinding speed. Froslass moves in front of Beartic, taking both the attacks. Froslass is knocked back, but is unharmed. Beartic moves forward, swinging both arms. Popo: Brick Break! Fox: Safeguard! Nana: Ice Shard! Falco: Quick Guard! Beartic swings both arms into Ninetales, it repelling the attack with Safeguard. Froslass forms and fires Ice Shards, as Talonflame uses Quick Guard to block it. Popo: They’re fast. Nana: Let’s see how they handle a combo. Popo & Nana: Ice Climber, (They clasp hands) Iceberg! Morton: And here it is! The Ice Climbers combo play Final Smash! We’re about to see why these two are some of the strongest ranked characters in Brawl! Fox: If that’s the case, let’s give them a blazing strike. Falco: A Fire combo. Fox & Falco: Flare Blitz! Ninetales charges at Beartic and Froslass, body ablaze with Flare Blitz. Talonflame flies over it, adding to the fire with its own Flare Blitz. Nana: Protect, then Hail! Froslass floats in front, forming Protect. Ninetales and Talonflame crash into it, bouncing off of it. Froslass then releases Hail, encompassing the field. Roy K: And now, we can’t see anything! We’ll see what happens after this. Popo: Surf! Nana: Followed by Blizzard! Beartic uses Surf, the wave of water, washing through the Hail. Ninetales and Talonflame are struck hard by the attack, when Froslass uses Blizzard, hitting and freezing the drenched Pokémon. They are then pelted by Hail, doing continuous damage. Falco: Tsk! We’ve got to blast through them! They’re making us look like fools! Fox: Hm. If we can nail Beartic, then we might stand a chance. Falco: You don’t mean? Fox: (Nods) Time for the Landmaster! Falco: (Smirks) Let’s heat it up with Flare Blitz! Talonflame uses Flare Blitz, the heat melting the ice. Ninetales does so as well, but Talonflame flies at Beartic and Froslass. Nana: Protect! Popo: Icicle Crash! Froslass uses Protect to stop Flare Blitz, as Beartic charges at Talonflame, releasing large icicles that crash into Talonflame, it crashing into the ground. Fox: Hyper Beam! Ninetales fires Hyper Beam, which strikes Beartic head on. Beartic drops, as Talonflame gets up. Falco: Spike with Steel Wing! Talonflame flies, and strikes Beartic with Steel Wing. Beartic is defeated. Roy K: Beartic is unable to battle! Popo: No! Nana: Don’t worry! I’ve got this! Froslass, Blizzard! Froslass uses Blizzard, hitting Talonflame. Falco: Flare Blitz to Steel Wing! Nana: Protect to Blizzard! Talonflame uses Flare Blitz, which crashes into Protect. Talonflame prepares to use Steel Wing, when hit by Blizzard. Fox: Flare Blitz! Ninetales charges in, crashing into Froslass with Flare Blitz. Froslass drops, defeated. The Hail fades away, as the crowd cheers. Roy K: Froslass is unable to battle! The winners are Fox and Falco! Fox and Falco high five. Fox & Falco: Mission, complete! Morton: And there it is! Just like the Ice Climbers being kicked out of Smash Bros 4, they are out of the competition! Team Star Fox move onto the next round! And now, we move on to the next round! The four random boxes appear on the screen, revealing the teams. The first team is Team Combat, being made of Little Mac and Ryu. The second team is Team Mario Bros., consisting of Luigi and Dr. Mario. Roy K: And, we have Little Mac and Ryu, versus, Luigi and Dr. Mario? Wait, isn’t that just Mario in a doctor outfit? Dr. Mario: Don’t a be ridiculous! Dr. Mario appears on the field, surprising everyone. Dr. Mario: I am a obviously a different person! Fox: Give it up, Mario. We all know it’s you. Falco: Is no one else going to comment on Ryu?! He’s not even an official character! He’s Downloadable Content! Ryu appears behind Falco, towering over him. Falco’s cool expression drops, as Ryu walks past, Little Mac following. Ludwig von: You didn’t question Ice Climbers appearing, despite the two not being in Smash 4. Ryu’s equally as legal. Fox: And Mario entering twice is? Ludwig von: It was approved. Nothing to be done. Iggy Koopa appears on the field, giving the crazy eye at Fox and Falco. Iggy: Now, (giggles) get lost! As head of security, (giggles) I can throw you out of the stadium and hang you by your toes! Toes! Falco: O, kay. We’ll just leave now. Fox and Falco leave the field, as Ryu and Mac take their spots on the left side, while Luigi and Dr. Mario are on the right. Luigi: You sure this is a good idea, Mari, I mean, Dr. Mario? Dr. Mario: We a good. Ludwig: And begin! Ryu: Hitmonlee! Mac: Hitmonchan! Dr. Mario: Chansey! Luigi: Gastly! All of them throw Pokéballs to choose their Pokémon, but Gastly doesn’t come out. Luigi looks suspiciously, when Gastly becoming visible, sticking its tongue out at Luigi. Luigi jumps back in terror, hands ready to chop it. Luigi: (Terrified) Gastly! Don’t do that! Gastly: (Laughing) Gas, gas, gas, gas! Dr. Mario: Oh, you okay? Dr. Mario checks Luigi with a stethoscope, everyone looking confused. Mac and Hitmonchan are punching the air, getting psyched. Mac: (Energetically) Come on! Let’s get it rolling! Time for Punch Out! Ryu: (Calmly) If they aren’t going to move first, then it is left to us to do so. Foresight. Hitmonlee releases Foresight from his eyes, hitting Gastly, startling it. Luigi: Hey! Ryu: In the code of combat, the one who doesn’t realize it is his move, is the one who gets the last move. Mac: And so, we’ll take it! Agility to Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan dashes in with Agility, as it leaps into the air, striking Gastly with Sky Uppercut. Gastly is knocked to the ground. Dr. Mario: Chansey, use Softboiled! Chansey uses Softboiled, healing Gastly. Luigi: Th-thanks. Now, Will-o-Wisp! Ryu: Hadoken! Gastly forms a green fireball Will-o-Wisp, launching it. Hitmonlee charges a Hidden Power in between his hands, forming a large blue fireball. Hitmonlee holds his palms out, firing Hadoken. The attacks collide, destroying each other. Morton And Ryu has taught Hitmonlee his signature move Hadoken, utilizing a Fire type Hidden Power! Dr. Mario: Chansey, use Egg Bomb! Mac: Agility to Sky Uppercut! Ryu: Mind Reader to Hi Jump Kick. Hitmonchan charges in with Agility, dodging Egg Bomb, striking Chansey with Sky Uppercut. Hitmonlee kneels, eyes closed as he focuses. Hitmonlee then leaps into the air, striking Chansey and sending it flying. Chansey leaves the arena, a KO explosion wave shooting back down. Ludwig: Chansey has been KO’d off the battlefield! Morton: Ooh! Forgot to mention the Pokémon have to stay on the battlefield! Dr. Mario: Oh, no! Luigi: Aaaahhhh! Mac: Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan strikes Gastly with Sky Uppercut, defeating it. Roy K: Gastly is unable to battle! The winners are Little Mac and Ryu! Mac: Yeah! That’s the way! Morton: And that ends the first episode of the new series! A bit long, but it sets up very important themes that will remain constant within each episode! We hope you continue to read and come back to us! Competing Characters * Team Star Fox ** Fox ** Falco * Team Ice Climbers ** Nana ** Popo * Team Mario Bros ** Luigi ** Dr. Mario * Team Combat ** Ryu ** Little Mac Non-Competing Characters * Mario * Peach * Link * Zelda * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Iggy Koopa Pokémon * Ninetales (Fox's) * Talonflame (Falco's) * Froslass (Nana's) * Beartic (Popo's) * Gastly (Luigi's) * Chansey (Dr. Mario's) * Hitmonlee (Ryu's) * Hitmonchan (Little Mac's) Trivia * Teams Star Fox, Ice Climbers, Combat, Mario Bros, Toadstool, and Triforce have been established. * This episode sets the pattern for the rest of season 1. The first part of the episode will show the development of new teams, some not battling in the episode they form in, followed by two battles. * Each of the Koopalings have their own role in running the tournament. ** Most of them initially had different roles than their final role shown. * The characters can utilize Final Smashes by using combos. ** The Ice Climbers used their Final Smash, Iceberg, by combining Hail, Surf and Blizzard. ** Fox and Falco used Landmaster as a formation, consisting of Flare Blitz and Hyper Beam. * Fox and Falco's Pokémon are based on their Up Specials, the Fire Fox and Fire Bird, respectively. * Popo's Beartic is based off the Polar Bear from the Ice Climber game, and Froslass is loosely based off Topi. * Luigi's Gastly is based off his fear of ghosts. * Hitmonlee, Gastly and Chansey appear as part of the Super Smash Bros series. Hitmonlee and Chansey appear as Pokéball summons, while Gastly appears as an enemy in Smash Run. * Luigi was originally going to have a Haunter instead, but was changed to Gastly due to its appearance in the Smash Bros series. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle